


Dumpster diving

by Luonto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Roommates, adopting a cat, this is my first haikyuu fic don’t hurt me please, this is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: Lev brings home an unexpected surprise for his roommate.
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 19





	Dumpster diving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I’ve wanted to write Haikyuu fic for a while, but I’m still getting a feel for the characters, so here’s a dumb fucking idea I though was kinda cute- Lev and Kenma adopting a dumpster cat together! Just roommates being roommates.
> 
> Feedback appreciated but please be gentle I am very new to this fandom and am just a simple kenma stan

“Can we keep him, Kenma?”  
Lev’s eyes were impossibly wide, his hands full of a ball of grey fur. Kenma looked up from his phone, eyebrows raised.  
“Where’d you find that?”  
“Dumpster outside the apartment.” He shrugged nonchalantly, adjusting his grip as the raggedy-looking cat took a swipe at his face. “He was digging into a can of… I’m not sure what it was, but it didn’t smell good. He’s got no collar on, so he might be a stray.”  
“It might have a microchip, though,” Kenma pointed out. “If you’re serious about keeping it, take it to the vet first to make sure it isn’t someone else’s cat.”  
“He’s not an ‘it!’” Lev objected. “He’s a boy! I saw his penis.”  
“Don’t stare at his private bits.” Kenma sighed, before slowly shuffling inside. “Come on, Lev.”  
“Huh?”  
“You do want to keep him, right?”  
“You’ll let me?”  
“Makes no difference to me.”  
The younger boy’s eyes began to sparkle, and he hoisted the cat up and sprinted inside after his roommate. 

“Haiba Lev and Kozume Kenma?”  
The pair stood up at the mention of their names and followed the vet into one of the back consulting rooms. The cat had been coaxed into a cardboard box by food and decided to take a nap until he was unceromoniously dumped onto the consulting table by Lev.  
“So what’s wrong with this little guy?” the vet asked.  
“Nothing, I hope. We just found him in a dumpster outside our apartment and wanted to see if he was a stray,” Lev explained. Kenma stood hunched over next to him, playing with the strings of his hoodie.  
The vet nodded and picked up a small scanning device, holding it over the cat’s shoulder blades. A small beeping noise caused the cat to jump up and hiss in alarm, and the vet frowned.  
“No microchip, this is definitely a stray- quite an old one too.”  
“....how old?” Lev asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Fifteen years old. He’s 80 in human years.”  
Kenma glanced up for the first time since the session had started, eyebrows raised in surprise. Lev looked particularly taken aback.  
“But he’s so small!”  
“Size isn’t always a good indicator of age- one look at him and you can see this cat is really old. He’s a tough cookie to have survived in the streets for so long.”  
“So… if he’s a stray, do we get to keep him?” Kenma spoke up, startling the taller boy.  
“I thought you didn’t care!”  
“He’s kind of cute.” Kenma smiled softly, reaching out to scratch the cat behind his ears. The cat flinched away at first, but quickly nuzzled into his hand, purring softly. Lev felt a twinge of jealousy.  
“Yes, you can keep him. We’ll give him the necessary vaccines as well as a bath- he really smells bad. You two will have to think of a name for him, though.”  
With that, the vet left the room, leaving the two boys staring at their very own dumpster cat.  
“We should call him Yaku, ‘cause he’s old and grumpy,” Lev piped up. Kenma sighed, pulling out his phone.  
“Name him whatever you want, but I won’t defend you if Yaku-senpai finds out that you named a smelly old cat after him.”

It took the remainder of the appointment for them to finally settle on a name. They’d quickly paid the vet bills and began the trek home, Mori the cat asleep in the corner of the cardboard box. Lev rushed out to the nearest pet store to find all the toys and essential items they’d need to take care of their new ‘roommate,’ while Kenma spent some quality time on the couch ‘bonding’ (read: napping) with Mori. The rest of the day was slow- getting the cat used to living indoors, making sure he knew to poop in the litter box, the usual new cat things.  
“Thanks for letting me keep him, Kenma,” Lev mumbled from his position draped across the back of the couch, running his fingers through Mori’s fur. Kenma hesitated, then smiled- just a small one.  
“No big deal. He’s kind of cute, anyway.”  
“Still fucking smelly as hell.”  
“Yeah, he needs another bath.”


End file.
